User blog:SPARTAN 119/Leland "Serial Killer X" Vanhorn (Condemned series) vs Yuno Gasai (Mirai Nikki)
I've had this fight in my sandbox for a while. The question now is: Will SKX get his ass kicked by a girl for the third time running? Leland "Serial Killer X" Vanhorn, the serial killer who hunts other serial killers for sport. VS Yuno Gasai, the sociopathic, stalker-like yandere who would anything for the affection of her love interest... including commit multiple murders. WHO IS DEADLIEST?! =Combatants= Leland Vanhorn Leland Vanhorn, also known as Serial Killer X or SKX for short, was an already violent individual further destabilized by the sonic emitters deployed by ancient cult known as the Oro Invictus. These devices emit a sonic frequency that causes brain damage, and caused already violent individuals to become more so. SKX murdered seven serial killers in his home city, not as an act of vigilantism, but simply for sport. SKX also killed several police officers and others that got in his way. Later, after being shot by game protagonist FBI Agent Ethan Thomas, SKX becomes bent on killing Ethan and gaining entry to the Oro. As of the end of Condemned 2: Bloodshot, he appears to have succeeded. Yuno Gasai One of twelve individuals given a "Future Diary" by a being known as "Deus Ex Machina", a being claiming to be God. The "Future Diary" predicts some aspect of the holder's future, in the case of Gasai, the actions of her love interest and fellow "Diary Holder" Yukiteru Amano. Yuno's "Future Dairy" takes the form of her cell phone, and marks her as a contestant in a battle between 12 diary holders, the winner becoming the sucessor of "Deus" as God. If the diary is destroyed, the user will die. Yuno shows an obsessive, stalker-like attraction towards Yukiteru Amano, brutally attacking and killing anyone who attempts to harm him, proving herself lethal with a variety of weapons. Later in the series, unpleasant details about Yuno's past, namely that she was forced to live in a cage and given limited amounts of food by her parents after she failed to live up to their expectations of perfection. In an attempt to make her parents see the error of their ways, Yuno escaped and forced her parents into a similar situation to the one she previously was in. Instead of changing their ways, Yuno's parents starved to death in the cage. Yuno has been hiding their bodies ever since. These past trauma contributed to the mentally unstable, violent persona Yuno displays in the anime and manga. =Weapons= Knives Hunting Knife (Vanhorn) Vanhorn uses a large hunting knife for many of his killings. The weapon appears to be a Bowie-style knife, with a clip point and a length of about ten inches. Kitchen Knife (Gasai) Yuno can be seen in the manga wielding a kitchen knife. The knife appears to be about 8-10 inches in length. 119's Edge Vanhorn's Hunting Knife as it is designed for use as a weapon. Melee Fireplace Poker (Vanhorn) At one point, SKX used a metal fireplace poker to kill one of his victims (or, more properly, he tortures the victim and leaves them with the poker to use to commit suicide). The poker has a metal point and hook on the end, making it possible for it to be used in a manner similar to a medieval war hammer. Hatchet (Gasai) The Hatchet is arguably Yuno's signature weapons, using it at several points in the anime and manga series to kill those who threaten Yukiteru. The hatchet in question appears to have a small head and a handle of about a foot in length. Ranged Throwing Knife (Vanhorn) In Condemned 2: Bloodshot, SKX sneaks up on a SWAT officer and kills him instantly with a throwing knife, confirming the lethality of the weapon. Crossbow (Gasai) Yuno uses a crossbow at one point during the manga. The crossbow in question appears to be a "pistol crossbow", a smaller crossbow with no stock, and presumably a shorter range, similar to the one above, but more "modern" looking. 119's Edge Yuno's crossbow for its greater range. Handguns Colt M1911 (Vanhorn) The M1911 is a .45 caliber semi automatic handgun with an 7-round magazine. The weapon has an effective range of 50 meters. Smith and Wesson 36 (Gasai) The Smith and Wesson Model 36 is a small "J-frame" .38 caliber revolver with a five-round cylinder. The weapon has a maximum range of 46 meters, but an effective range of only 23 meters. 119's Edge SKX's Colt M1911 for its greater range and capacity. Special Weapons Sonic Emitter (Vanhorn) After being inducted into the Oro Invictus at the end of Condemned 2, SKX was given surgical implants in the jaw and chest that allow him to emit sonic frequencies that can cause excruiating pain, brain damage and eventually prove fatal. M84 Flashbang Grenade (Yuno) A flashbang grenade is a type of grenade designed to produce a blinding flash and a deafening bang, but no shrapnel. The weapon is designed to disorient and disable, but not kill. 119's Edge Vanhorn's Sonic Emitter for its greater lethality =X-Factors= Notes Battle ends January 20th =Battle= Yuno Gasai walked into a rundown abandoned hotel. Suddenly, she spotted a man standing over a dead body that had been knifed repeatedly stabbed to death. Standing over the corpse was a man armed with a large hunting knife. Leland "Serial Killer X" Vanhorn turned around suddenly, spotting Yuno in the doorway to the room. SKX drew his M1911 pistol from his his side and fired three times, grazing Yuno's side with one of the bullets. Yuno ran out the door, down a hallway, and around a corner. As SKX exited the hotel room, three .38 caliber rounds flew past him. SKX and Yuno exchanged fire, but neither scored a hit. SKX advanced on Yuno with his hunting and throwing knives at the ready. SKX drew the knife and threw it as Yuno drew her crossbow. The knife missed Yuno. Yuno fired her crossbow, grazing Vanhorn's torso. Vanhorn got out a metal fireplace poker he had used to commit one of his murders, a souvenir that doubled as a weapon. Yuno Gasai laughed maniacally as she tossed an M84 flashbang at SKX. The grenade landed near Vanhorn, who kicked it, causing the flashbang the explode between them, stunning them both. Serial Killer X charged at Yuno as his vision and hearing began to return, though his ears were still ringing and his eyes still hurt. Gasai raised her hatchet and blocked SKX's attack with the poker. Yuno slashed at a SKX, who also blocked her attack. The two sociopathic killers dueled for a while, until SKX used the hook on the poker to grab Yuno's hatchet and disarm her. Not to go down without a fight, Yuno drew a kitchen knife and thrust at SKX, who blocked, but the blade went into his hand, causing him to drop the poker. SKX drew his hunting knife as Yuno made another slash at him. SKX blocked the blow and activated the new sonic emitter he had gotten when he joined the Oro. The sonic frequencies caused severe pain in Yuno's head. Yuno charged at SKX, going berserk, slashing wildly. Yuno thrust the knife into SKX's chest. But not before Yuno felt a severe pain in her head and everything went black. Yuno Gasai expired from the severe brain hemorrhaging caused by SKX's emissions. But Vanhorn would not be far behind her. He managed to walk to steps before he succumbed to the knife wound in his chest DRAW Category:Blog posts